Aircraft employ a variety of techniques for communicating data with ground-based stations. Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System (ACARS) is a digital datalink system for transmitting short, simple messages between aircraft and ground stations via VHF or satellite links. Some ACARS traffic occurs when the aircraft is at the gate. Various communication technologies, including ACARS, Wi-Fi and cellular connectivity may be used to transfer data from the aircraft to the ground-based station when the aircraft is parked at the gate. Wireless communication obviates the need for airport or airline personnel to physically carry a memory device like a USB key from the aircraft. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,512,714 and 7,835,734 disclose a technique for using a wireless router to communicate ACARS data.
An electronic flight bag (EFB) is an electronic information management device that helps flight crews perform flight-management tasks in a paperless manner. It is a general-purpose computing platform intended to reduce, or replace, paper-based reference material often found in the pilot's carry-on flight bag, including the aircraft operating manual, flight-crew operating manual, and navigational charts (including moving map for air and ground operations). In addition, the EFB can host purpose-built software applications to automate other functions normally conducted by hand, such as performance take-off calculations.
According to the FAA Advisory Circular AC 120-76B, an Electronic Flight Bag is an electronic display system intended primarily for use in the cockpit/flightdeck or cabin. There are three EFB hardware classes: Class 1 devices are standard commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) equipment such as laptops or handheld electronic devices. These devices are used as loose equipment and are typically stowed during critical phases of flight (below 10,000 feet). A Class 1 EFB is considered a Portable Electronic Device (PED). Class 1 EFBs may be used to display Type B applications in critical phases of flight provided that they are “secured and viewable”. Class 2 devices are also Portable Electronic Devices, and range from modified COTS equipment to purpose-built devices. Mounting, power (ship's power as primary) or data connectivity of an EFB typically requires the application of an STC, Type Certificate or Amended Type Certificate. (ref: FAA Order 8900.1). Class 3 devices are considered “installed equipment” and are subject to airworthiness requirements and, unlike PEDs, they must be under design control. The hardware is subject to a limited number of RTCA DO-160E requirements (for non-essential equipment—typical crash safety and Conducted and Radiated Emissions testing). There may be DO-178B requirements for software, but this depends on the application-type defined in the Advisory Circular. Class 3 EFBs are typically installed under STC or other airworthiness approval.
The EFB may host a variety of software applications, which fall into three software categories as set out in AC 120-76: Type A: Static applications, such as document viewer (PDF, HTML, XML formats); Flight Crew Operating Manuals, and other printed documents like airport NOTAM; Type B: Electronic approach charts or approach charts that require panning, zooming, scrolling; Type C: Can be used as a Multi-function display (MFD); in at least one case as part of an Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast system. Type C applications are subject to airworthiness requirements, such as software certification. Type C applications must run only on Class 3 EFB.
Various improvements in EFB technologies have been made, including for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,301,368. U.S. Pat. No. 7,840,770 describes how an EFB may be used to update the Flight Management Computer navigational database.
Although various technologies currently exist to facilitate aircraft operations, there remains a need in the industry to provide simpler and more efficient tools for communicating aircraft data and for managing applications. This need is at least partially satisfied by the invention disclosed herein.